


The Walk

by Basched



Series: Reflection [11]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss on their first date. </p><p> </p><p>Song: The Walk - Imogen Heap</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk

Why was he was trying to resist? 

It’s not that he didn’t love her. 

Sofia Curtis had been on his mind ever since he had met her, but they worked together. More often than not they partnered up at crime scenes, but now, they were here. 

He should walk away. This wasn’t supposed to be. 

Her eyes, her breath against his skin…her touch against the bareness of his back.

He was losing control. 

Go! Walk away! 

He wasn’t supposed to feel like this. It’s her fault. 

Nick lost all hope of resisting when she pressed her lips against his.


End file.
